Sean y Noah: La Aventura Pendiente
by SrtaDraconis
Summary: Dave Karofsky ha superado muchos obstáculos en su vida y se ha embarcado en diversas aventuras pero la más grande fue casarse con su amor de la universidad. Ahora tiene una vida de ensueño, sin embargo aun hay una aventura pendiente.


¡Hola gleeks! Soy SrtaDraconis y me estoy iniciando en el glee fandom, ésta es una pequeña historia que forma parte de algo un poco más grande. Espero que les gustes

Disclaimes: Dave Karofsky pertenece a nuestro querido Ryan Murphy y a FOX, lo único aquí que es mío son James, Helen y mis queridos mellizos Noah y Sean.

Noah y Sean

Dave Karosfky se encuentra a sus treinta y cuatro años temblando y asustado como un niño de cinco; no se puede concentrar en su trabajo y el artículo sobre las Medias Rojas de Bostón ha perdido su sentido hace rato, ya no sabe siquiera donde van las comas. Suspira pesadamente y se gira hacia la enorme ventana que le brinda el inconfundible paisaje de Nueva York con los enormes letreros de publicidad y el río de taxis amarillos, ser el jefe de redacción de la sección deportiva del New York Times tiene sus ventajas, no fue un camino fácil pero llegó allí y no se puede sentir más satisfecho de su vida. Después de lo problemática que fue su adolescencia el haber llegado allí es un sueño, siente que tiene todo lo que puede desear de su vida: tiene un magnífico trabajo que ama y le brinda todo lo que necesita, tiene un guapo y maravilloso esposo que ha sido la luz de su vida desde que se conocieron en la clase de redacción del primer año de periodismo en la universidad y está a punto de empezar una nueva etapa en su vida.

No todo ha sido un camino de rosas: básicamente fue echado a patadas del clóset en su último año de secundaria, su confusión acerca de su orientación sexual y consecuente ira le hicieron alejarse de muchas cosas que amaba, convertirse un persona horrible e incluso llegó de amenazar a la única persona que no temió decirle al mundo que era gay; todo eso le llevo a un camino sin retorno, fue tanta la presión que cambió de escuela pensando que sería lo mejor pero cuando todos se enteraron de quién era realmente no lo soportó, intento suicidarse y le llevo años de terapias poder aminorar los daños que le conllevo. Su familia no fue compresiva, su madre le renegó así como sus hermanos, tíos e incluso sus abuelos; su padre fue la única roca que lo mantuvo a flote en una época en la que estaba más perdido que nunca, la persona que le apoyo y siempre se ha mostrado orgulloso de él, así como el único familiar suyo que asistió a su boda con James diez años más tarde.

Conocer a James fue un milagro, por un momento pensó que jamás podría llegar a conocer a nadie y establecer una familia era solo un sueño que se difuminaba con los años pero al empezar a salir con quien considera su amor a primera vista fue un rescate a sus antiguos sueños. Salieron cerca de ocho años hasta que un día se encontraban en la sala del apartamento que compartían, Dave sacó el tema de casarse y establecerse formalmente, James le comentó que quería ser padre y fue como un acuerdo silencioso. Se casarón en diciembre durante un nevado día, llevar un anillo en su dedo jamás se sintió tan bien. En su quinto aniversario salió a colación el tema de hijos. Y helo aquí, un año después esperando ansiosamente que se haga la hora de reunirse con su esposo para embarcarse en una nueva aventura.

Revisó por enésima vez en el día la hora en su enorme reloj de pulsera y soltó un pequeño gemido al ver que marca las tres en punto, pasó una mano por el cabello nervioso y se dispuso a terminar el artículo, a las tres y media salió de su oficina y se despidió de sus compañeros, no volvería hasta dentro de unos meses, acordaron que pasarían los primeros meses con su futuro hijo o hija para ayudarle a adaptarse. Está emocionado, de eso no cabe duda, desde que empezaron el proceso de adopción no ha podido dejar de fantasear con un niño al que enseñarle a jugar fútbol americano o beisbol, una vez James tuvo que detenerlo de comprar un casco de fútbol americano ("_ni siquiera sabemos si vamos a adoptar un niño o una niña_"), pero una vez pasó por la misma tienda solo y compro dos cascos: uno azul y uno rosado, los escondió hasta el fondo de su armario donde sabe que James no revisara.

Fue directo a la oficina de James, quien trabaja como corresponsal de música y teatro en la sección de espectáculo y al llegar viene saliendo de allí, también luce nervioso, Dave lo observa detenidamente: es tan alto como él con ojos azules y cabello corto y castaño, este al sentirse observado gira su rostro y le regala una sonrisa al hombre de negro traje; sin más se toman de la mano y echan andar al estacionamiento, revisan los papeles por enésima vez y se miran, están felices.

No hablaron durante todo el camino transmitiéndose fuerza mediante sus manos fuertemente agarradas sobre el tablero. Cuando llegaron al orfanato no pudieron evitar besarse antes de bajar, son recibidos por una alta mujer negra de sonrisa alegre que con voz suave les guía hasta el interior del recinto, una vez allí los lleva a una sala azul y llena de juguetes donde pueden observar a un montón de niños de entre tres y seis años corriendo y jugando por todo el lugar, son todos adorables pero son dos pelirrojos y pecosos niños que llaman su atención: están apartados de todos sentados en una mesa coloreando, son pequeños a comparación con los demás, la niña lleva su cabello atado en dos adorables coletas mientras que el niño lleva un par de anteojos azules y redondos, Dave sintió algo extraño en su pecho, giró su cabeza para ver a James y notó que también observa a los dos niños con una mirada tan embobado que resulta casi imposible leer sus pensamientos.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunta, Helen mira en la dirección que señala y muestra una sonrisa un poco triste.

-Son Sean y Noah, mellizos, tienen cuatro años. No sabemos sus apellido, los encontramos hace año y medio en un callejón en Brooklyn por una zona bastante fea, al parecer los abandonaron allí porque intentamos encontrar a los padres o a algún familiar pero nunca aparecieron. Según Noah (que es un poco más parlanchina que Sean) su madre les dejo allí y se fue, les dijo que esperaran.

Recibimos la llamada de una señora que vivía al frente del callejón, llevaban cerca de un mes allí.

El corazón de ambos hombres se detuvo, simplemente no podían lo que escuchan por lo que James pregunta sin miramientos y con un poco de rabia en su voz.

-¿Cómo pasó tanto tiempo sin que alguien los viera? Debieron llorar o algo, es un milagro que los encontrarán a salvo.

-Estaban escondidos, tomaron una caja y la adoptaron como una casa, la señora los vio porque Sean salió corriendo al ver a un perro.

-¿Podríamos verlos a ellos?-Dave está más que seguro que ellos son los indicados y con la mirada que le dirige su esposo se convence aun más.

-¡Por supuesto!-exclamó alegre- Es difícil que quieran adoptar dos hermanos, desde que están aquí nadie se ha visto interesado.

Llevó a la pareja a una pequeña salita rosa con solo dos sofás dispuestos uno delante del otro.

-Entonces lo estamos haciendo-comento James con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, solo espero que los niños quiera, ellos son perfectos James.

-Por supuesto que querrán cariño-dijo tratando de convencerse a el también.

Pasaron solo cinco minutos cuando su mediadora entró con ambos niños quienes se notan bastante tímidos y un poco inquietos, Helen le indicó que se sentarán delante de la pareja que les mira sonriente, Dave no puede evitar pasarse la mano por el cabello, le rompe el corazón pensar que los niños les puedan decir que no y le sorprende pensar como sin ni siquiera haber hablado con ellos y ya los quería como si los conociera toda la vida. El sonido de la puerta cerrándose es lo único que lo saca de sus pensamientos.

-¡Hola!-es su esposo quien habla primero.

-Hola-respondieron ambos viéndolos fijamente con sus enormes y azules ojos.

-¿Ustedes quieren ser nuestros papis?- preguntó Noah con una voz chillona, Sean solo les observa.

-Sí-respondió Dave intentando no parecer demasiado entusiasmado con la idea-, yo soy Dave y él es mi esposo James, nos encantaría que formen parte de nuestra familia pero solo si ustedes quieren.- ante esto trago grueso, esperando la respuesta.

Los niños se intercambiaron una mirada seria que a los adultos les pareció tierno, luego una sonrisa empezó a formarse en la cara de ambos hasta dejar a la vista dos hileras de pequeños dientencitos.

-¿Y podremos llamarles papis?

-¡Por supuesto!- dijeron al mismo tiempo exuberantes de alegría.

-¿Eso significa que quieren venir con nosotros?-pregunto James tratando de contenerse para no terminar saltando y besando a James allí mismo.

-¡Sí señor!-respondió Sean con voz ronca ¡al fin tendrían una familia!

-Tenemos que llamarle papi- le corrigió su hermana con una mirada de sabelotodo.

Dave no puede evitar echarse a reír, no solo por la manera en que Noah (ahora su hija) dijo aquello sino por el hecho de que ya son padres, ya son una familia y está tan feliz que no puede evitar que un lágrima baje por su sonrosada mejilla.

Para las cinco de la tarde Dave y James Karofsky-Smith son oficialmente los orgullosos hijos de los mellizos Sean y Noah Karofsky-Smith.

-Después de todo no estabas tan equivocados con los cascos-le comentó James mientras van camino a su apartamento en el centro de Manhattan.

-¿Cómo los encontraste?

-Te vi llegar con una enorme bolsa desde la cocina, estabas tan concentrado en tu travesura que no te diste cuenta que estaba en la cocina.

-Oh-fue lo único que pudo comentar mientras echa un rápido vistazo al asiento trasero, ambos niños se ven felices y no dejan de sonreír.

Sí, los sueños se cumplen y esos dos pecosos niños son la muestra de ello.

¿Reviews?


End file.
